


P-L-A-T-Y-P-U-S

by perryshmirtz



Series: Perryshmirtz Drabbles [1]
Category: Phineas and Ferb
Genre: M/M, i also have a lot of feelings about perry teaching heinz asl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-22
Updated: 2017-03-22
Packaged: 2018-10-09 02:42:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10401936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perryshmirtz/pseuds/perryshmirtz
Summary: Heinz isn't the best at sign language, but he's trying.





	

Heinz stared up at the ceiling and desperately tried to remember the next letter. He’d made it so far this time without forgetting and was nearly to the end of the alphabet, but he was stuck on ‘x’. Perry was being so patient with him, and yet Heinz felt like he was going to make him angry if he took much longer. He silently cursed his memory.

“Oh!” he exclaimed. “This one is ‘x’.” He held up his closed fist and made his index finger into a hook. “Right?”

Perry grinned and nodded, then made a ‘go on’ gesture.

Heinz bit his lip. “Okay. This one is ‘y’…” He put his index finger down and held out his pinkie and thumb. “And… ‘z’?” He moved his index finger in a ‘z’ shape.

Perry clapped and held up one hand. He looked at Heinz as if to say, ‘watch closely’, then spelled something out rapidly. Heinz was amazed at how fast he could move his fingers, he never paused between letters.

“Hold on, hold on, a bit slower? Y-O-U-D-I-D-I-T… I did do it, didn’t I? I’m actually learning!” Perry nodded excitedly and tapped Heinz’s hands. “You want me to spell something?” Perry smiled at him. Heinz’s heart skipped a beat.

“O-okay.” He looked down at his hands, and stole a glance at Perry’s - how could such tiny hands make such expert signs? “Here goes.”

P - he let his hand dangle and held up the index finger.

L - he made an ‘L’ shape with his index and thumb

A - he made a fist and put his thumb against the side of his palm

T - another fist, this time with his thumb between his index and middle fingers

Y - a fist with the thumb and pinkie out

P - dangling hand with the index finger up again (which he struggled to remember for a second; it didn’t look anything like a P!)

U - he held up his index and middle fingers, pressed together

S - he made a fist and put his thumb in front of his other fingers

It took him much longer than it would’ve taken Perry, and he was blushing the whole time, but he managed to spell the word. Platypus.

“Sorry if I, uh, got any wrong,” he said with a nervous laugh. He looked up then and met Perry’s eyes. Perry’s teary eyes. “Hey, whoa, are you alright?”

Perry reached out and patted Heinz’s hand again. And this time, he left his hand there, resting on Heinz’s. It was a casual gesture but it was so, so intimate, and so not what Heinz had been expecting. He could feel himself blushing again.

“I… I made you happy?” Heinz asked softly. Perry nodded. “It was nothing, Perry the Platypus, I just…” He laughed. “Who am I kidding? I wanted to make you happy, Perry the Platypus. It’s the best way I can thank you for this.”

Perry ran his little fingers over Heinz’s palm, and Heinz wasn’t entirely certain what he was trying to say with the gesture, but he did know that something had changed between them. Something small, but something nonetheless. And it was wonderful.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!! Find me on tumblr @perryshmirtz for more little ficlets like this!! <3 <3


End file.
